Don't You Trust Me?
by TymanTB
Summary: Jonathan Crane had a partner, right at the beginning. What happened to her A Oneshot. The Scarecrow can't play with a toy for to long or it breaks.


Don't You Trust Me?

Hey guys! I had a thought, what if when Crane started, he had a partner that helped him? And what happened to her? Smutty, CraneXOc OneShot. I own nothing, and I'm making no money through this.

I walked through the tunnel. I turned and looked at my colleague, Jonathan Crane, and couldn't help but let a goofy grin onto my face. We were more than colleague's, we were best friends. We had done this, we had made something that could bring the end to this retched town once and for all, taking power from the brute and give it to the intelligence. We could rule Gotham.

"So, what do you think?" Jonathan asked, and I couldn't help but notice the hints of sarcasm in his voice. Jonathan knew how excited I was about what we were doing, and I knew he was excited too, but he thought I was way to expressive for my own good.

The two of us met in university. I sat beside him during our beginning class. It was about two months into the semester before he first spoke to me, one of the other students asked a question so retarded I couldn't help but laugh, and he had began to mock the boy with me. We had grown closer over our hatred of people, love of horror movies and interest in fear. Although, I think Jonathan was way more into the fear than I was.

"It's, amazing!" I gushed, ignoring his sarcastic tone, "It'll work perfectly! Once we can multiply the quantity of toxin, we can hire people to open the pipes, and put the toxin in. It doesn't matter if you have to inhale the toxin, we can heat the water up on a cetain date, sure a few people-"

"You really would just trust random people to help our plan and cut the pipes?" Jonathan said sternly, cutting me off mid thought, and I noticed the snappiness in his voice, and I instantly stiffened. I recognised that tone of voice; he didn't use it often, only when _it _was coming.

"No, of course not, I-" I stammered, hoping to calm him before he got too angry

"But, where would you hire these people? You can't just pay off the guards at Arkym to do it, you don't know," He whispered, before stepping close to me, and whispered into my ear, "How much it cost, to let us in here, and to make sure we would be, undisturbed." He finished, twirling his fingers into my hair, and yanked me close. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, and instantly became terrified.

"Jonathan-" I whimpered

"Shut up, bitch. Its Scarecrow." He snapped, before grabbing my neck and throwing me on the floor, sitting on my chest. He smirked cruelly. "You're too trustworthy. You'd just let anyone come in here, wouldn't you?"

"No, Jonathan! Please." I whimpered again, all of my good feelings gone. I knew Jonathan had two personalities, and I knew Scarecrow was the dominant. He has explained to me before, that if he ever got that way, to run away and not come back.

"You're just too trustworthy. Aren't you?" He whispered slowly before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small tube-like container. If you didn't know what it was, you would have thought it was an Asthma Inhaler. It was the same idea, but instead of medicine, it was filled with a poisonous hallucinate. I gasped involuntarily.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me? I won't hurt you." He mocked

"Stop! Please, I do trust you, I won't tell anyone!" I screamed, attempting to squirm out from under him.

"Maybe, you should try some of our little medicine." He whispered distractedly, stroking the side of my face slowly before shoving the mouthpiece of the inhaler into my mouth and cover my nose. "Breathe." He whispered.

I tried, hard, not to breathe, but I couldn't help it. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel Jonathan moving on top of me.

"Good girl, one more." He whispered gently, slowly running his fingers across my chest. I inhaled once more before shuddering as his fingers skimmed over my breasts. I opened my eyes, and screamed. I knew, somewhere, that I was hallucinating, but I couldn't help it. Jonathan was laying on me, but his face was decaying. It was horrific, his usual pale, soft face with his beautiful bright blue eyes was a slightly greenish tint, his eyes sunken in and I could see bone through the peeling skin.

"Oh, shut up and relax." He snapped angrily, and I instantly became quiet and still.

I squeezed my eyes shut again, as Jonathan slowly slid his hand under my shirt and pulled on the light fabric that was my bra. He slid his finger under it in a second, and pinched the delicate area there.. My head snapped back, and I moaned loudly before receiving a slap across the face.

"I said, shut up." He snapped again, before slapping me again. I felt the weight on my chest lift as he stood up and walked away, leaving me laying on the cold, hard floor.


End file.
